More than a bird, more than a plane
by Susi Q
Summary: Clark and Lana's minds... So different, and yet, oddly the same. Could two people from different planets fight the same inner demons? SONGFIC to Five for Fighting's Superman


**Author's Notes:**

**Alright… here is my first song-fic for Smallville! I have always loved Superman stories and I love this new show! So, this is my interpretation of what goes on in ****Clark**** and Lana's minds. It's a little bit sad, but not too much sap to make it mindless. The song is absolutely amazing, you get such a cool effect if you listen to it while you're reading the story (*hint, hint* go download it!). It's called "Superman" by Five For Fighting.**

**Anyways, please review and have an amazing day!**

**Luv Susi Q**

****

**More than a bird, more than a plane**

**By SH (Susi Q)**

_I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find   
The better part of me _

Something hit the side of the ship as the child who lay inside it whimpered in fear. Beasts and bogeymen were rattling on the door. Huge slabs of rocks whipped around him as he saw the first glimpse of Earth. The ship started to go faster, rocketing towards the earth. The child shut his eyes, for he would most likely meet the monsters that plagued his dreams on this blue and white planet. Fires from the monsters mouths were tickling his toes as he crashed into this world. But after awhile he opened up his eyes again to the sounds of human voices. _Home, he thought as he ventured out into this corn field and into the arms of a shocked red haired woman. He lay his head on her shoulder and finally felt safe from the monsters._

_  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me   
  
_

A different child looked around with frightened eyes, why were these rocks falling out of the sky? They looked like giant monsters, causing people to run and scream. Where was her mommy? Her daddy? Fear overcame her as she searched for her parents… She finally spotted them, and smiled a giant smile as she waved to them. It was okay, they were across the street getting out of their car. All of a sudden, one of these monsters came crashing down and landed right across the street. All that was felt was immense heat as she closed her eyes, waiting for the monsters to disappear.  
  
_Wish that I could cry   
Fall upon my knees   
Find a way to lie   
About a home I'll never see _

Clark looked through his telescope up at the stars. Questions swarming throughout his head trying to figure out who he really was, what he really was. It had been 12 years since the meteor shower and his world was still in confusion. Why was he here, what had happened to his home? It couldn't be true… he wasn't some alien, he had grown up here, lived his whole life here, and now he finds out that it was all a lie? Which star was his? Which one of the millions of twinkling diamonds floating in the sky belonged to him? All this alien stuff did explain all the strange things he could do. It explained his superhuman speed and strength. It explained his superhuman speed and strength. Clark sighed as he pushed his telescope in the direction of Lana's house, "Even if I do have all these superhuman strengths, I still don't have a date to the homecoming dance…"

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive   
Even Heroes have the right to bleed   
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede   
Even Heroes have the right to dream_

  
Lana looked out the car window as Whitney drove her up to her house. Droplets of rain cascaded down the glass which matched the pain that throbbed in her heart. Whitney was babbling on and on about some football scholarship and even though she would normally be very attentive and understanding, she wasn't in the mood tonight. Although she was right beside him, she felt alone. The rain drummed against her skin as she got out of the car. Running over to the porch, out of the rain, she kissed her boyfriend goodnight and went inside to change into drier clothes.

                                                                                                                                                       
_Up, up and away...away from me   
It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight   
I'm not crazy...or anything... _

  
He watched through his telescope as Lana kissed her boyfriend Whitney goodnight. "Lucky bastard" Clark thought. Lana was the girl of his dreams, the kind of girl that everyone wants to be with or to be in high school… and yet, she only knew him as Clark Kent, that goofy boy-next-door. She would never go out with him… he was a nobody to her. Whitney was a football hero, her super football man. He would never be a superman to her.

_I can't stand to fly   
I'm not that naive   
Men weren't meant to ride   
With clouds between their knees _

Lana twirled her necklace with her fingers as she thought about the one person who seemed to know how to cheer her up. He lived beside her all her life, in the farm down the road. She had never bothered to know him, but whenever she was in trouble, he always seemed to be there. He seemed like a guardian angel to her. But, Whitney hated him. He always had, and there was no point in getting Whitney to change his mind. It was either him or Whitney, so Clark would just have to be an invisible guardian angel. One that would go away when she needed him to…

Every time he passed by her, he felt weak in the knees. Her laugh, her smile, her complete essence enthralled him. He wanted to be there for her when she was down, when she was upset. He wanted to hold her and calm the fears that she spoke to no one about. But ironically, it was his fault that she had built a fortress of solitude inside her heart. It was his fault the meteor shower had happened, it was his fault that the meteors had killed her parents; it was all his fault… 

  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet   
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street   
Only a man in a funny red sheet   
Looking for special things inside of me _

Lana picked up the photo of her and Whitney at the beach last summer and sat by her window looking at the beautiful storm that was raging outside. They were such the perfect couple. A head cheerleader and a football hero… But the whole visage of being the always perfect upbeat cheerleader was driving her insane. The pain she felt inside her would never be shown. No one could know how much it hurt her when ever they felt sorry for her. Whenever they thought she was perfect and flawless. She wasn't. She was different... But she didn't want to be.

Clark leaned against his barn window and watched the violent storm outside. He would give anything to just be a normal teenage boy. He wanted to play on the football team without hurting anyone with his abnormal strength. He wanted to be around Lana without feeling guilty. He didn't want to fly. He didn't want to be faster than a speeding bullet. He didn't want to be different.

  
_It's not easy to be me._


End file.
